


仅在影中

by juris



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: 黑夜里总有光。送给守夜人的最深之夜。
Kudos: 2





	仅在影中

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invalidSyntax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/gifts).



高ping的一份礼物，光速摸鱼挑战。灯教主/Slee，Slee视角。  
祝黑夜里总有光。

\-----分割线------  
（一份写在病例单后的草稿，笔迹凌乱，多处被涂黑，难以辨认）

虽然他的提议荒谬又绝望，但我还是有一个瞬间，无可救药的为之心动。追奉光明的人成为夜灯的影子，怎么看都不算坏结局，而在变动不居的世界之外，与恋人相拥至终末之冬，甚至可以算是无限接近幸福的定义，但这依然是逻辑上的荒谬，我恨不得他把我也关到橱柜里去，物理意味上融为一体，也不愿他长久怀抱永不会真正回应的残骸，像个抱着布娃娃演独角戏的小姑娘。  
做完他交代的最后一件事后我就离开了伦敦，头痛欲裂，唯一能想起的是他像讨论明天天气一样说分手的样子。我知道这和患了歇斯底里症的弃妇别无二致，但事已至此。把光明灌入我脑中的人，若是背弃了太阳来选择我，才是虚假的安宁。  
后来有一天我听说连阴雨的伦敦乍见天光，烈阳骄盛夺目。再后来医生说比起疗养院，宁静的乡村生活可能更有利于身体好转。再过了许久，当我不复入梦漫宿，转而用酒精打发所剩无几的岁月，却听见陌生的声音在酒馆里吹嘘他的老师要他去找盘桓云集的见证者。我抬头，就看到了他的眼睛。  
是他的风格，他不识数。可我从不知道他还有个学生，不知从哪里拐来的无辜年轻人。我摇晃着站起来，碰翻了邻桌的啤酒，大声喊，仁慈仅在影中。毕竟是和他彻夜研究格里比的谜语，终于找到头绪时，让人差点穿着睡衣冲上街头喊“尤里卡”的那个谜底。就算防剿局的人会注意到我，也认了。  
我确定那一刻，看过来的金色眼睛至少不完全属于眼前的陌生年轻人。他总是眼光更高，总是不知满足，我本该出言提醒攀升背后的危险的，但既已衰颓至此，也只想最后一次实现他的愿望。自我满足罢了，足够漫长的岁月够他忘掉很多很多。  
随后便是眼泪，是镜中淑女召来的见证者，是灿烂夺目的镜子，是浪游旅人的证词，是曾见过的特蕾莎女士，我的时钟越来越快。她临别前越过尚对自己的未来懵懵懂懂的年轻人，问我有没有什么话要带，我沉默到她泡好了茶，感叹说我很像她遇过的一个人。  
所以说，世上的那点事情，哪有什么真正的特殊。突然想起童年时睡意迷蒙的周末，冗长布道中，唯一如撞钟般震入心坎的那句“已有之事，后必再有，已行之事，后必再行”。  
（以下是大段涂鸦无法辨认）  
还是有不一样的事的，他总是令人印象深刻的难以预测。我眼看他在众目睽睽下轻轻松手，如落叶般失却高度，不知从何而来的眩晕感让我恍惚间觉得五重历史正穿过我身，阔别已久的熟悉声音说，回见。  
多明显，瞳中扉的时辰在深夜，而攀升过甚的背面是失速，光与影，上与下，从来彼此成就。  
\-----废话的分割线-----  
灯教主，不行。花费了巨大代价追回来的东西，不就是当初不别扭说明白伸手就拿的吗？真搞不懂你们文化人. jpg。  
不识数可以做守夜人name，不识字可以漆黑亚麻飞，很科学（确信）。  
于是他们就三周目回见了。愿应该相逢的都相逢，愿真心期许的愿望都实现。瞳中扉的时间在最深之夜，紧赶慢赶没赶上十二点，但好在还来得及拜请守夜人。


End file.
